Färgglada Kärlekshistorier
by schoenerFraulein
Summary: Kumpulan fic mini mengenai Berwald x Tiina. Merged from my old account. Warning: genderbending, AU series, oneshot multichapter, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Bara Hon Alskar Mig  
><strong>

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya.

Note: genderbent fic (all genderbent), AU, ficlet, Sve x fem!Finland. Don't like don't read. No flames allowed.

* * *

><p>Ketika Berwald terbangun, ia mendapati di meja yang terletak sebelah tempat tidurnya ada sebuah kado besar. Kado itu berwarna merah pada bungkusannya dan sebuah pita putih tersemat di sana.<p>

"Apa ini?" gumam Berwald setengah mengantuk seraya memandangi kado besar tersebut ke segala arah dan mengguncang-guncangkan kado besar tersebut tetapi hanya suara berisik yang ia dengar. "Mengapa ada kado? Dan tidak ada nama pengirimnya."

Seingat Berwald, hari ini bukan ulang tahunnya—ulang tahun Berwald sudah lewat sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Ia teringat beberapa minggu yang lalu Mathias sengaja mengerjai Berwald dengan cara menaruh bungkusan besar di kamarnya. Mulanya ia pikir kado tersebut pemberian Tiina Vainamoinen, gadis Finlandia yang tinggal bersamanya, jadi dengan tanpa rasa curiga Berwald membuka hadiah tersebut dengan semangat. Alih-alih ia mendapatkan hadiah dari Tiina—ia malah mendapatkan tonjokan yang berasal dari isi kado tersebut yang membuat kacamata Berwald pecah dan harus dibawa ke tempat servis kacamata. Sempat ia mendiamkan Tiina karena mengira Tiina-lah yang sengaja ingin mengerjainya. Belakangan ia baru tahu bahwa itu adalah pekerjaan si kambing Denmark yang bernama Mathias Kohler yang kebetulan tetanggaan dengan Berwald. Mengingat hal itu, Berwald malu sendiri dan merasa bersalah tetapi sampai saat ini ia gengsi untuk mengakui kesalahannya.

Akhirnya, ia membawa satu kado besar itu untuk dibuang ke tempat sampah terdekat. Dalam hati Berwald takut jika sampai kado tersebut membahayakan dirinya maupun Tiina. Sudah cukup Berwald kesal gara-gara kacamatanya pecah akibat dari barang jebakan batman semacam itu.

"Ber!" panggil Tiina. "Mau kemana? Wajahmu tampak muram sekali, _moi_."

Berwald mengangkat kado besar tersebut dengan wajah garang sehingga Tiina ketakutan dan menggigil. "Mau buang benda terkutuk ini."

"Kenapa dibuang?" tanya Tiina dengan nada sedih. "Cobalah dibuka dulu isinya."

"_Nej_," jawab Berwald dingin. "Semoga yang mengirim benda ini termakan jebakannya sendiri."

Tiina membatin dan teringat beberapa minggu lalu ketika Berwald mendiamkannya dengan alasan yang sama sekali tidak jelas. Pada akhirnya Tiina baru tahu bahwa Berwald mengira Tiina mengirimkan kado yang berisi jebakan berbahaya.

"Ayolah, buka dulu, _moi_," desak Tiina setengah merajuk, menarik-narik tangan Berwald dengan erat. "Pokoknya dibuka!"

Kali ini giliran Berwald yang menunjukkan wajah bingung melihat Tiina yang terus mendesaknya membuka kado tersebut. "Ini barang jebakan dari Mathias _kambing,_" gumamnya dengan nada ketus. "Mau kubuang."

Mau tidak mau, hati Tiina sedikit terluka. Kado itu sama sekali bukan pemberian Mathias melainkan dari Tiina sendiri. "Jangan dibuang dulu! Buka saja isinya dulu, _moi_."

"Ada apa sih, sebenarnya?" tanya Berwald, raut wajahnya yang kaku sedikit bingung.

Wajah Tiina merah padam mendengar perkataan Berwald. "Pokoknya dibuka dulu!"

Berwald memandangi kado besar itu seraya menimbang-nimbang. Lalu dengan berat hati ia membuka kado tersebut perlahan-lahan sambil berdoa semoga tidak ada benda aneh-aneh di dalamnya.

Setelah kado tersebut dibuka, betapa terkejutnya Berwald bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mendapati benda jebakan melainkan satu mug kecil terbuat dari tanah liat yang merupakan buatan tangan dengan motif bendera Finlandia di bagian bawah sedangkan di bagian atas adalah motif bendera Swedia. Tidak hanya itu saja, di dalam kado besar terdapat satu amplop berwarna pink. Sudah pasti itu buatan Tiina karena seingatnya Tiina tidak begitu mahir membuat benda-benda dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Aku tahu buatan siapa ini," Berwald berkata dan mengangkat mug yang terbuat dari tanah liat yang tidak begitu rapi dibuatnya.

Wajah Tiina merah padam. "Maaf kalau jelek, _moi_."

"Hn, _tack sa mycket_," kata Berwald lambat-lambat, mengambil amplop pink tersebut. "Boleh kubuka?"

Tiina mengangguk pelan dan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. "Ber tahu tidak, bahwa aku membuat itu semua dalam waktu satu minggu," Tiina berkata dengan nada sedikit malu-malu. "Aku membuatnya karena aku ingin membalas kebaikan Ber selama ini. Hanya itu saja."

Berwald membuka amplop pink tersebut dan menemukan secarik kertas berukuran kartu pos bertuliskan _mina rakastan sinua_. Dalam hati Berwald merasa geli melihat cara yang dilakukan Tiina untuk membalas kebaikannya tetapi itu merupakan kebahagiaan mendalam untuknya.

"Jag alskar dig, Tiina," kata Berwald lembut dan dan mencium kening Tiina dengan penuh kelembutan mendalam.

**TBC ke ficlet berikutnya~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Untuk yang mengenali gaya tulisan ini, silahkan cek fic saya yang berjudul Novela Erotica chapter 2 dan anda akan tahu siapa saya sesungguhnya. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightshade [Truth]**

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya (bosen juga ngomongnya #hee)_

_Warning: genderbend, AU series, ficlet, DLDR_

_._

_._

_._

Tiina Vainamoinen merenung di kamarnya dengan perasaan sedih. Baru saja dia menemukan fakta mengenai kekasihnya, Berwald ternyata pernah berpacaran dengan seorang gadis Norwegia yang bernama Halldora Bondevik dengan waktu cukup lama yaitu sekitar tujuh tahun. Hal itu diketahui ketika Tiina sedang berberes dan menemukan satu foto seorang gadis cantik dengan Berwald. Mereka berdua tampak mesra dan bahagia. Sejak saat itu Tiina merasa curiga pada Berwald karena Berwald tidak pernah cerita apapun terhadapnya.

Suatu saat, Tiina memutuskan untuk mendekati Berwald pelan-pelan untuk bertanya sesuatu padanya dengan barang bukti foto yang diselipkan di dalam kantong celananya. Didapatinya Berwald sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran dengan wajah serius.

"Ber—"

Pemuda Swedia yang berbeda sepuluh tahun darinya menatap Tiina dari balik korannya dan mendapati Tiina tidak seceria biasanya dan wajahnya terlihat ingin menangis. "Kau tampak muram?"

Tiina terdiam, tidak tahu apakah dia harus mengatakannya pada Berwald atau tidak, takut-takut jika ia salah bicara. Tertunduk, perlahan mendekati Berwald dan memegang lengan baju Berwald seperti anak kecil yang ingin dimanja oleh orang tuanya.

"A—aku— hanya ingin tahu," kata Tiina pelan dengan wajah merah padam. "Me—mengenai sesuatu hal, jika kamu tidak marah padaku—"

Berwald tertegun melihat kekasihnya yang _polos_ ini dan bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan Tiina masih memeluk lengannya dengan erat. _Apa yang terjadi kepadanya? Biasanya dia selalu ceria setiap saat. Sesuatu menganggunya._

"Ja—"

Mulut Tiina membisu di tempatnya, perlahan-lahan Tiina menegadahkan kepalanya dan berhadapan dengan Berwald. "Boleh aku tanya padamu—"

"Tanyakan saja," jawab Berwald serak. "Ada apa?"

"Dulu Ber pernah pacaran dengan orang lain sebelum aku?" tanya Tiina sedih. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal itu."

Berwald tersedak, darimana Tiina tahu soal itu. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahunya sedikitpun pada Tiina. Toh Tiina adalah kekasihnya sekarang yang paling dicintainya dan selalu disayanginya walau mungkin Tiina sama sekali tidak menyadarinya karena tertutup oleh sifat _stoic_ pria itu. Baginya untuk apa membuang-buang waktu membicarakan sang mantan, itu hanya membuat Tiina terluka dan sakit hati.

Tentu ia tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Tetapi Tiina sudah tahu semuanya dan menanyakannya. Haruskah ia kabur dari pertanyaan ini?

"Ber—aku mencintaimu—," Tiina berkata dengan nada sendu dan memeluk Berwald dari belakang. "Apa kamu juga—"

Air mata gadis Finlanda itu tumpah di kemeja Berwald. Hatinya terasa sedih mengingat mantan kekasih Berwald yang begitu cantik. Tanpa Tiina sadari ia ingin menjadi seperti Halldora. Pria manapun pasti lebih tertarik kepada Halldora dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Mengingat hal itu saja, hati Tiina bagaikan teriris pisau yang sangat tajam.

"—mencintaiku sama seperti dia?"

Berwald menghela nafas sedalam-dalamnya, ia tidak pernah membandingkan Tiina dengan Halldora. Keduanya memiliki tempat spesial di hatinya pada masa itu. Ia mencintai Tiina apa adanya dan sepenuh hatinya.

Isakan Tiina semakin kencang. "A—aku mengerti jika—"

"Jika apa?" tanya Berwald pelan dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Tiina. "Jika aku mencintamu."

Tiina terkesiap ketika tubuh Berwald memeluknya dengan erat. Wajahnya kini merah padam seperti tomat milik Antonio. "T—tapi dia cantik, lebih cantik dariku—"

"Lalu, itu jadi masalah?"

Tiina menggeleng pelan dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalam kantongnya sendiri dan memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Ini foto mantanmu kan? Mathias cerita padaku mengenai hal itu—"

Berwald merebut foto itu dari tangan Tiina dan menatapnya sekilas," Aku sudah punya kamu. Buat apa ini—"

Lalu Berwald merobek-robek foto itu menjadi beberapa potongan ke tempat sampah. Mengabaikan Tiina yang menatapnya heran akan hal itu.

"_Jag älskar__ dig__ trots allt__. __Inte för att__ett__utseende_," kata Berwald sekali lagi pada Tiina dengan wajah serius. **1)**

Tiina tergelak melihat ekspresi Berwald yang seperti itu. Wajah _stoic_-nya kini berekspresi di hadapannya. Ia merasa bahagia mendengar perkataan itu langsung dari mulut Berwald, sesuatu yang jarang dilakukan pria itu terhadapnya. Ia merasa benar-benar dicintai seutuhnya oleh pria itu.

Ya, ia merasa dicintai.

"Kamu mau menerima gadis sepertiku?" tanya Tiina sedikit menguji. "Yang pas-pasan ini."

Berwald tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah mencium gadis Finlandia itu dan memiliki Tiina seutuhnya di dalam pelukan hangat Berwald.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sebenarnya ini fic saya yang berjudul After January, jujur karena nggak sreg sama salah satu pairingnya jadi saya cut benar-benar. Lebih tepatnya saya jenuh setengah mati sih =_= dan lagi pula saya cuma mau lebih banyakin su x femfin di akun ini sih. **

**Review is must but no flame please :3**

**1) Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati, bukan karena fisik**


	3. Chapter 3

**12 ****Ljudet ****A****v**** K****ärlek**** Chapter 1[Sound of Love]**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

Pairing: Sweden x fem!Finland (yang gak suka minggat aja sana)

Warning: genderbent, OOC, AU beda-beda, two Pov

**Som en**** Blomma [Like The Flower]**

Tiina merasa bahwa ini akan menjadi tahun terakhirnya bersama Berwald. Suasana di tempatnya benar-benar mencekam. Berwald dikirim untuk mengikuti pertempuran melawan Rusia.

Dan kini Tiina hanya sendirian di rumah tanpa ada yang menemaninya setiap hari. Kesepian sekaligus cemas, ia merasa hidupnya bersama Berwald tidak akan lama lagi. Hampir setiap malam ia berdoa agar Berwald dan yang lainnya selamat dalam peperangan. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan berpisah dengan pria yang telah bersamanya sekian waktu. Terlalu banyak kenangan manis yang disimpan oleh mereka berdua.

Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, ia tidak akan pernah mau. Ia akan merasa kehilangannya.

Air matanya menetes perlahan, ia bagaikan bunga yang sebentar lagi layu. Ia tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan untuk Berwald.

"_Mina rakastan sinua_."

**Titta [Look]**

Berwald tidak pernah puas memandangi wajah Tiina yang begitu manis baginya serta sikap Tiina yang begitu polos ketika berdekatan dengan Berwald. Membuat Berwald selalu ingin menjaganya setiap ia memiliki kesempatan bersama dengan Tiina.

"Mengapa melihatku terus menerus? Ada sesuatu di wajahku, _moi_."

Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan hal itu pada Tiina betapa manis dirinya. Ia hanya memandangi Tiina tanpa berkata apapun padanya. Terlalu malu untuk berucap kata-kata.

"Katakan sesuatu jika ada yang menganggumu," kata Tiina lembut sambil mengelus dahi Berwald.

Suka tidak suka, Berwald luluh di hadapan Tiina. Hanya Tiina-lah yang bisa mengalihkan dunianya dan hatinya yang sedingin gunung es.

**S****kulle**** G****e**** [I Would Give]**

Untuk Tiina, ia akan memberikan segala yang ia punya. Hartanya, hidupnya, cintanya. Semua untuknya, asal orang yang dicintainya bahagia bersamanya.

"Mengapa kamu melakukan semua ini untukku?" tanya Tiina pada suatu hari. "Itu tidak merepotkanmu sama sekali memangnya?"

Berwald menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak seperti itu dan tidak usah ditanyakan lagi. "

"Tapi—."

Berwald membuang wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan dari Tiina. "Sudahlah, pikir saja sendiri!"

"Beritahu padaku," desak Tiina dan menarik lengan baju Berwald dengan tatapan memelas. "Aku ingin tahu. Kumohon!"

_Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan jika aku cinta kepadamu secara langsung, bukan? Kalau ingin tahu, cari saja sendiri._

**Feg [Coward]**

Berwald merasa seperti pengecut ketika Tiina dan seluruh rakyat Finlandia harus ikut bersama tentara Rusia karena Swedia kalah mempertahankan Finlandia dari tangan Rusia. Hatinya seperti teriris-iris ketika dia sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melindungi orang yang dicintainya. Ia hanya diam saja menyaksikan hal itu di depan matanya. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Sebagai seorang pria, seharusnya ia bisa melindungi Tiina sekuat tenaga, apalagi ia adalah tentara khusus yang dikirim untuk melawan Rusia.

Seandainya ia bisa mengulang waktu, ia ingin menebus rasa bersalahnya terhadap Tiina. Ia ingin mengatakan betapa ia mencintai Tiina. Sesuatu yang tidak sempat dikatakannya pada Tiina selama ini.

**Dörr [Pintu]**

Setiap Berwald pergi ke luar rumah, Tiina akan berberes rumah dan memasakkan makanan kesukaan Berwald walau rasanya tidak terlalu enak. Setelah semua pekerjaan rumah selesai, Tiina pasti akan menunggu di sofa bersama Hanatamago, menunggu kedatangan _suami_nya tersebut dan menyambutnya dengan hati riang.

KLEK! Suara pintu terbuka dan Tiina langsung berlari ke arah pintu. Wajahnya berubah cerah, mendapati siapa yang datang ke rumah.

"Moi, selamat datang—," sambut Tiina dengan wajah riang. "Aku memasak makanan kesukaanmu, Ber!"

Berwald yang baru saja pulang dari pekerjaan di kantornya dengan wajah lelah, hilang seketika begitu melihat siapa yang menyambutnya ketika ia pulang.

**Efter Januari [After January]**

Setiap hari, bulan dan tahun. Tiina selalu mencintai pemuda Swedia yang tinggal bersamanya. Awal kebersamaan mereka sedikit menyedihkan karena dimulai dari sebuah keterpaksaan. Tetapi seiring dengan perkembangan waktu Tiina mulai merasa nyaman hidup bersamanya. Menemukan sisi baik pemuda itu yang tidak terlihat pada awal mereka hidup bersama.

Ia ingat awalnya ia berpikir bahwa Berwald adalah pria yang menakutkan sesuai dengan wajahnya, tetapi dugaannya salah. Berwald adalah sosok pria yang lembut dan penyayang sekaligus protektif terhadapnya.

Sejak saat itu, Tiina tidak merasa takut kepadanya dan mencintai pria itu perlahan-lahan. Merasuki hatinya yang terdalam, terbayang akan Berwald.

Dalam hati, Tiina merasa beruntung bisa mengenal Berwald dan tinggal bersamanya. Suatu kebahagiaan baginya yang tidak bisa dinilai dengan kata-kata atau apapun yang ada di dunia ini.

**TBC ke chapter 2 [Sengaja dipotong soalnya kalau digabung malah jadi fic utuh]**


	4. Chapter 4

**12 ****Ljudet ****A****v**** K****ärlek Vol. 2**** [Sound of Love]**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

Pairing: Sweden x fem!Finland

Warning: genderbent, OOC, AU beda-beda, two PoV

* * *

><p><strong>Bers<strong>**å [Root]**

Tiina tidak pernah meragukan cinta Berwald terhadapnya, tetapi belakangan ini ia mulai merasa ragu terhadap perasaannya sendiri. Mengapa dirinya merasa cemburu ketika melihat Berwald mengobrol dengan wanita cantik yang merupakan sahabat baiknya?

Ia tahu, wanita itu sangat cantik, melebihi dirinya. Dan Mathias pernah berkata kepadanya bahwa dulu Berwald dan wanita itu adalah sepasang kekasih.

Jujur, Tiina tidak menyukainya—ia merasa tersisih dan kecewa. Sekalipun Berwald sudah menyakinkan Tiina bahwa ia mencintai Tiina dengan sepenuh hatinya, tetap saja Tiina merasa tidak percaya pada Berwald. Ia benci mengingat ada wanita lain di antara hubungan mereka. Sudah cukup ia selalu kalah bersaing dengan wanita lainnya.

"Kau marah?"

Tiina mengangguk dan tatapan matanya—alih-alih marah pada Berwald—tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu. "Aku cemburu padanya. Aku—."

—mencintaimu."

Tiina menutupi wajahnya karena malu karena ternyata Berwald melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kenapa menyambung perkataanku?" tanya Tiina dengan nada kesal.

"Karena itu kenyataannya," jawab Berwald. "_Ledsen_, karena membuatmu sedih."

**F****örälska ****S****ig**** [For My Love]**

Demi Tiina yang paling dicintainya, Berwald rela memakan masakan Tiina yang sama sekali tidak enak dimakan. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin membuat Tiina sedih hanya karena masalah kecil.

"Bagaimana masakanku?" tanya Tiina ceria. "Itu _sustromming _buatanku, pasti rasanya enak!"

Jujur saja, masakannya sama sekali membuatnya muntah bahkan teman-teman Berwald dan juga orang-orang di United Nations menyarankan Berwald untuk melarang Tiina memasak. Ingin rasanya Berwald membuang satu piring masakan itu ke dalam tong sampah. Tetapi tidak pernah ia lakukan—

—ia luluh di hadapan Tiina yang memasak untuknya dengan penuh cinta. Tidak pernah tega untuk melakukan hal semacam itu kepada Tiina.

"Enak," jawab Berwald berbohong.

Senyuman Tiina mengembang, ia merasa senang karena Berwald mau memakannya setelah ia mendengar kabar bahwa Arthur pingsan karena masakannya.

Tentu Tiina tidak tahu bahwa Berwald berkorban banyak hal untuknya.

**M****er ****K****ärlek**** [More Love]**

Berwald merasa cemburu karena Tiina lebih sering bermain dengan Eduard yang notabene merupakan sahabat baiknya. Setiap Eduard datang, pasti Tiina akan lebih mendahulukan sahabat baiknya dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Hal itu membuat hati Berwald panas.

"Mengapa wajahmu muram seperti itu, moi?" tanya Tiina heran melihat wajah Berwald yang semakin hari semakin suram. "Ada apa?"

"Jauhi Eduard," ujar Berwald kesal. "Dia berbahaya."

Tiina tergelak, jadi itu masalah utamanya. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus kesal pada Berwald atau menertawakannya, sebab kekasihnya kini cemburu. "Aku dan Eduard hanya teman saja. Maaf telah membuatmu merasa seperti itu, _moi_—."

Ekspresi Tiina yang begitu imut membuat kekesalan Berwald berkurang, yah mau tidak mau ia harus menerima Eduard sebagai teman kekasihnya, toh mereka hanya teman—catat, hanya teman semata. Bisa-bisa Tiina kabur darinya karena ia terlalu cemburuan.

"_Mina rakastan sinua, moi_—aku tetap mencintaimu—jadi jangan marah padaku lagi. Aku akan sedih jika kamu marah padaku," tutur Tiina lembut. "Tetapi mengertilah bahwa aku dan Eduard hanya teman biasa."

"Yeah," Berwald mengangguk. Ia tidak ingin berbicara panjang lebar mengenai hal ini, biarlah ia tetap seperti sekarang ini. Asalkan Tiina terus mencurahkan perasaan cinta untuknya.

**Min Smak [Taste of me]**

Tiina tidak mengerti mengapa Berwald memilihnya menjadi sepasang kekasih, bukan orang lain saja. Dirinya hanyalah gadis biasa-biasa saja, bila dibandingkan dengan temannya yang berasal dari Norwegia tentu ia kalah jauh. Ia sama sekali tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa diberikan pada Berwald dan yang dimilikinya hanyalah sifat cerianya saja.

Ia bingung, apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk Berwald yang mencintainya dengan setulus hati. Tiina hanya memiliki cinta yang besar untuk Berwald rasakan dan Tiina menikmatinya. Rasa cinta yang tidak pernah habis-habis untuk ia berikan dan rasakan. Bagaikan heroin yang tertanam di hatinya.

Setiap malam, ia selalu memimpikan Berwald di sisinya. Hatinya terasa hangat setiap memikirkan dirinya—bahkan menyebut namanya saja sudah cukup membuat hati Tiina bergetar.

**Gl****ö****m Inte [Don't forget]**

"Ber—jangan lupakan sesuatu. Bahwa sekarang kita memiliki anak laki-laki," ujar Tiina ketika Berwald memeluknya tepat di depan Peter yang ternganga lebar melihat pasangan mesra di depannya. "Dia bisa mencontoh kita."

Berwald yang tadinya ingin segera meng_eksekusi_ Tiina di sofa yang berada di dekat mereka akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Dalam hati Berwald agak kesal pada Peter mengapa ia berada di sekitar mereka pada jam malam seperti ini.

"Tidur!" perintah Berwald tegas.

Peter menggelengkan kepala dan menatap pasangan suami istri tersebut dengan tatapan memelas seperti anak anjing. "Bolehkah aku di sini sebentar, desu yo~."

Tiina dan Berwald beradu pandang, "Baiklah," Tiina berkata. "Asal jangan terlalu banyak ribut."

Peter melonjak-lonjak gembira, sementara Berwald mengeluh di dalam hatinya karena batal bermesraan dengan istrinya tercinta.

**Dr****ö****mmare I Sverige [Dreamers of Sweden]**

Ketika Tiina pada akhirnya dibawa oleh Rusia dan koloni-koloninya, banyak sebagian dari dalam diri Berwald yang hilang. Harapan hidup yang pernah diidam-idamkannya kini mati tanpa bersisa.

Setiap malam, yang bisa Berwald lakukan adalah menyakinkan dirinya bahwa Tiina aman-aman saja, tanpa kurang satu apapun. Bahkan dalam keadaan tertentu, Berwald sering berkhayal bahwa Tiina berada di sisinya, bersamanya.

Tetapi harapan itu nyaris tidak mungkin—kecuali jika ia menerobos pertahanan Rusia.

"Ber—Berwald."

Berwald terbelalak, mendapati Tiina berdiri di samping sofanya, dengan keadaan sehat seperti biasa. Wajah Tiina menyorotkan kerinduan mendalam terhadap Berwald, sepertinya ia ingin cepat-cepat memeluk Berwald. "Ivan memulangkanku dari sana—apa kamu senang?"

Impian seorang pria Swedia terkabul, orang yang dicintainya kini pulang dengan selamat. Tidak perlu kata-kata, hanya satu pelukan untuk Tiina.

"Selamat datang kembali."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sebenarnya fic ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun Berwald waktu itu. Dan kalau saya pikir-pikir penulisan saya di 2011 mirip-mirip dengan ini ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Grattis på födelsedage, Tiina (Happy Birthday, Tiina) **

_ Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya dan pengarang doujin SuFin yang judulnya Oh Holy Night (lupa saya yang ngarang tapi saya cuma ambil 30% adegan di sana) _

_ Pairing: Su x femFin_

_ Warning: OOC, gombal. Don't like don't read._

_A/N Editan dari fic saya tahun 2010. Saya cuma ganti nation name jadi human name doang sih. Kan nggak boleh pake nation name, penghinaan namanya =w=_

.

.

.

**5 Desember XX**

Sehari menjelang hari ulang tahunnya, Tiina seharusnya merasa gembira seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya tetapi di tahun ini ia tidak bisa merasa gembira sama sekali karena dia terkapar di tempat tidurnya sendiri dan lebih tepatnya dikarenakan demam tinggi akibat dari seringnya membagi-bagikan hadiah di musim bersalju seperti ini.

"Demamnya masih tinggi sekali," gumam Berwald pelan sambil mencabut termometer dari mulut Tiina. "Kau harus banyak istirahat."

Tiina mengangguk dan berkata. "Ya tapi aku ingin membagi-bagikan hadiah pada semua orang."

"Tidak boleh," kata Berwald tegas. "Tidur!"

"Mengapa begitu?" tanya Tiina keras kepala. "Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku juga akan sehat."

Berwald dapat memahami perasaan Tiina. Ya siapa yang tidak kesal bila sehari sebelum ulang tahunnya malah mengalami demam tinggi dan juga gagal untuk melakukan yang paling disukainya sepanjang tahun. Itu juga pasti menyakitkan hatinya, ia bergumam dalam hatinya.

"Ada apa, Ber? Kau melamun saja."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Berwald kaku, tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri. "Kau harus tidur!"

"Tapi?" Tiina membantah. "Aku yakin sebentar lagi akan sehat kok."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" ujar Berwald ketus sambil memberikan tatapan mematikannya kepada Tiina. "Kau harus tidur."

Tiina ingin membantah sekali lagi tetapi yang terjadi adalah suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba naik dan wajahnya memucat. Tampaknya ia akan segera kehilangan kesadaran dan Berwald buru-buru merengkuh punggungnya lalu membaringkan Tiina dengan perlahan-lahan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Tiina berkata, nafasnya terengah-engah. "Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan."

Berwald tersenyum kecil. "Tidurlah."

Tiina akhirnya menuruti kata-kata Berwald dan mulai memejamkan matanya tetapi ada satu pikiran yang mengganjal dalam otaknya, apakah Berwald mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

"Ber," panggil Tiina. "Mengenai besok-"

Berwald mencium kening Tiina dan mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan lembut. "Kau akan sehat besok jika kamu banyak istirahat dan tidak banyak bergerak seperti sekarang ini."

Tiina pasrah, tampaknya Berwald memang sama sekali tidak mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Dengan perasaan kecewa ataupun sedih, ia segera memejamkan matanya kembali dan perlahan-lahan Tiina tertidur dengan lelap.

**6 Desember XX**

Pagi harinya, Tiina terbangun dengan keadaan yang lebih sehat dari sebelumnya walau tetap saja ia harus beristirahat hari itu. Tak berapa lama setelah ia terbangun, Berwald memasuki kamarnya sambil membawa satu nampan yang berisi roti dan susu.

"Pagi," sapanya sambil menaruh nampan tersebut ke tempat tidur Tiina. "Sudah lebih sehat?"

Tiina tersenyum dan menatap ke arah makanan yang sudah disediakan. "Sudah lebih baik daripada kemarin. Boleh aku memakannya?"

"Tentu saja boleh," jawab Berwald lembut. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Apakah akan menyenangkan?"

"Ya, begitulah. Dan bagaimana harimu?" Tiina balik bertanya sambil memakan makanannya.

Berwald tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tiina sedikitpun dan yang ia lakukan pertama kali adalah mencium bibir Tiina dengan lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ber?" kata Tiina terkejut seraya menutup bibirnya yang dicium Berwald tadi sambil membuang mukanya ke arah lain, wajahnya memerah bagai _lingonsylt_.

Tetapi Berwald malah meraih tangan Tiina dengan lembut dan menciumi tangannya dengan penuh cinta. "Adakah sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

"Eh-?"

"Kalau ada katakan saja. Akan kuberikan padamu," Berwald mulai merajuk.

Ia tersenyum kecil. _Apakah Ber mengingat hari ulang tahunku._

"Mengapa begitu?" tanya Tiina untuk memastikan bahwa pria itu benar-benar mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. "Ini kan bukan hari ulang tahunku?"

"Ini hari ulang tahunmu kan?" Berwald berkata dengan nada kesal. "Jangan pura-pura lupa!"

"Kau ingat ulang tahunku? Kukira kau sudah lupa," Tiina berkata dengan nafas lega. Hatinya kini terasa hangat.

Berwald dan Tiina saling berpandangan, lalu mereka tertawa kecil bersama-sama. Sepertinya tidak mungkin bagi seorang Berwald bisa melupakan hari ulang tahun Tiina yang disayanginya.

"Jadi," Berwald melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau mau hadiah apa?"

Gadis itu mencium pipi Berwald. "Tidak ada sama sekali."

"Tidak apa-apa bila aku tidak memberimu hadiah?" tanya Berwald. "Tidak kecewa?"

"Karena yang aku inginkan adalah bersama-sama dengan dirimu untuk selamanya," ujar Tiina. "Rasanya akan menyenangkan sekali bila Berwald selalu bersamaku sepanjang tahun dan aku mensyukuri keberadaanmu selama ini."

"_Grattis på _födelsedagen, Tiina," bisik Berwald di telinga Tiina dengan mesra. Tiina hanya tersenyum geli.

**FIN**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Tu Lado [By Your Side]**

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Characters: Two POV  
><em>

_Timeline: Dua tahun setelah Finland jatuh di tangan Russia. _

_Warning: OOC, gaje._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Berwald POV<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Desember, 1811 <strong>

Di bulan Desember yang dingin, banyak keluarga di sekitar rumahnya tampak ceria dan antusias mempersiapkan hari Natal yang akan tiba beberapa minggu lagi. Terlihat di jalan bahwa orang muda maupun orang tua memadati seluruh jalan.

Seharusnya, Berwald juga merasakan keceriaan tersebut. Tetapi Berwald sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan keceriaan tersebut.

Tidak sejak Tiina meninggalkannya karena negaranya gagal mempertahankan Finlandia dari Rusia.

"Tiina," bisik Berwald lirih.

Setiap hari Natal, dulu Berwald dan Tiina selalu merayakan hari Natal dengan penuh keceriaan bersama-sama. Berwald menyukai masakan Tiina yang tidak terlalu enak itu dan melihat semangat Tiina setiap hari Natal membuat hati Berwald menjadi lebih tenang dan tentram.

Ya, tetapi itu semua sudah tidak ada lagi dan hanyalah kenangan indah semata yang harus dilupakan tetapi sulit untuk dilupakan. Yang ada hanyalah kehampaan dan rasa kesepian yang selalu menyelimuti dirinya.

Kini, Desember tahun ke dua, hari Natal tanpa Tiina di sisinya. Dua tahun sejak Swedia terpaksa menyerahkan Finlandia ke tangan Rusia, walau hatinya terasa sakit ketika melakukan hal tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, Berwald tertidur lelap tak lama setelah merenung mengenai Tiina dan memimpikan Tiina di alam bawah sadarnya.

Sampai ada seseorang yang diam-diam memberikan satu hadiah kecil tepat di sebelah Berwald ketika Berwald sedang tertidur lelap.

"Ber," ucapnya lirih sambil mencium kening Berwald dengan lembut. Membuat Berwald perlahan-lahan terbangun.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Berwald dengan wajah mengantuk tetapi dengan cepat langsung menoleh ke arah jendela dan melihat sesosok orang yang dirindukannya melompat dari jendela rumahnya. Orang itu menatap Berwald sebentar tetapi orang itu pergi lagi.

Berwald menatap jendela di mana seseorang itu pergi sambil meneteskan air mata perlahan-lahan. Mengapa dia harus pergi lagi padahal baru bertemu sebentar.

"Jag älskar dig," ucapnya perlahan-lahan.

Walaupun begitu, Berwald percaya bahwa suatu saat Tiina-nya akan kembali ke sisinya dan hidup bersamanya seperti dulu. Karena ikatan mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan oleh apapun.

Dia pasti akan kembali di sisinya. Entah berapa lama lagi dia harus menunggu.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiina POV<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tahun 1600 <strong>

"Ber! Sebentar lagi hari Natal!" seru Tiina dengan nada ceria, lengkap dengan kostum Santa Claus miliknya. Berwald hanya menatap Tiina dengan tatapan heran, kok setiap hari Natal Tiina selalu saja cerewet.

Tampaknya Tiina menyadari bahwa Berwald menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. "Ada apa, Ber?" tanyanya dengan nada polos. "Apa ada sesuatu yang Ber inginkan?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Berwald datar. "Penampilan macam apa itu?"

Tiina hanya tertawa kecil sejenak. "Oh, sebentar lagi kan hari Natal. Aku ingin membagikan hadiah dari rumah ke rumah untuk anak-anak."

Berwald tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Tiina dan hanya tersenyum kecil pada Tiina.

Tiina hanya tergelak kecil melihat senyuman dari sang pria Swedia yang biasanya tanpa ekpresi, lalu bergegas meninggalkan rumah untuk melaksanakan misinya sebagai Santa Claus. Tidak lupa juga Tiina selalu menyisakan satu hadiah khusus untuk Berwald di setiap hari Natal.

Ya, itu dulu. Dulu sekali, ketika masa Berwald dan Tiina selalu bersama-sama. Lebih dari ratusan tahun sebelum perang di abad 18 berkobar. Swedia kalah dalam peperangan melawan Rusia dan Swedia terpaksa melepaskan Finlandia untuk Rusia.

**Tahun 1809 **

"Ber!" seru Tiina sambil berusaha menggapai tangan Berwald untuk terakhir kali. Ketika Berwald ingin menggapai tangan Tiina, Ivan Braginski sudah menarik tangan Tiina dengan erat.

"Braginski," pinta Tiina sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan dari Ivan untuk sementara waktu. "Kumohon, biarkan aku bicara sebentar dengan Ber."

Ivan hanya tertawa dingin sambil terus menarik tangan Tiina. "Kau sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengan dia, da."

Tiina hanya bisa pasrah sambil terus menatap Berwald dengan penuh air mata yang menetes di pipinya. Sementara Berwald menatap Tiina dengan tatapan yang sama sedihnya.

Semua tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Kini Tiina harus membiasakan diri untuk hidup tanpa Berwald.

Walaupun menyakitkan.

** Tahun 1811 **

Hidup bersama Ivan memang tidak ada masalah tetapi tetap saja Tiina merasa tertekan dan kesepian. Selain Tiina dilarang oleh Ivan untuk membagi-bagikan hadiah pada anak-anak pada hari Natal, dia pun dilarang untuk menemui Berwald. Hal itu menyakitkan hati Tiina dan menangis setiap malam karenanya karena pria itu sudah terlanjur menempati hatinya selama beberapa abad.

Kesempatan itu akhirnya datang ketika Ivan mengijinkannya untuk melakukan kegiatan yang biasanya selalu dilakukan pada hari Natal dan Tiina senang luar biasa.

"Ingat, kau hanya punya waktu hari ini dan tepat hari Natal saja, da," kata Ivan pelan tetapi dengan nada berbahaya. "Tidak boleh selain hari ini dan hari Natal tiba."

Dengan cepat Tiina segera menuju ke tempat dimana Berwald berada, lengkap dengan kado special darinya yang selalu dia berikan sepanjang tahun ketika mereka masih bersama.

Semoga Ber masih mengingatku, pikirnya.

.

.

Setelah Tiina selesai membagi-bagikan hadiah ke setiap orang, akhirnya Tiina menuju ke rumah Berwald yang merupakan penerima hadiah terakhir. Tetapi sayang sekali, rumah itu tampaknya kosong.

"Apa Ber sudah tidak tinggal di sini lagi," gumam Tiina sedih. Tetapi dengan cepat Tiina tersadar bahwa salah satu jendela terbuka lebar. Dengan cepat Tiina segera masuk ke dalam secara perlahan-lahan.

Didapatinya Berwald tertidur dengan lelap. Tampak di wajah Berwald menyiratkan kesedihan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan di dalam tidurnya.

"Tiina," kata Berwald di alam mimpinya.

Tiina ingin membangunkan Berwald tetapi tidak tega menganggunya sama sekali. Air mata Tiina menetes sedikit demi sedikit. Tiina menyadari bahwa dia menangis dan buru-buru menyeka air matanya sambil meletakkan sebuah kado kecil di sebelah Berwald.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ber. Selamat hari Natal dan aku janji kita akan bersama lagi seperti dulu," Tiina akhirnya berkata dan mencium kening Berwald dengan perlahan. Perlahan-lahan Berwald tersadar dan Tiina segera menjauh dari Berwald dan menatap Berwald untuk beberapa saat sebelum mereka berpisah di waktu yang cukup lama.

Berwald menyadari kehadirannya dan Tiina tahu ini saatnya dia harus pergi. Tiina segera menjauh dari rumah Berwald dan pergi ke suatu tempat sepi dan menangis di sana.

_Kebersamaan kita akan selalu kukenang sampai kapanpun. Bagiku, kamu sama sekali tidak tergantikan. Walaupun kau kalah tetapi berada di sisimu aku merasa nyaman dan tentram. _

_ Aku pasti akan kembali ke sisimu tetapi tidak bisa sekarang. Pasti. Oleh karena itu, teruslah mencintaiku, Ber. _

_ Karena aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. _

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Saya cuma ganti nation name jadi human name. Kan ga sopan kalau nulis fic pakai nation name. Anyway review please and no flame~**


	7. Chapter 7

**After Night  
><strong>

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Warning: OOC, genderbent, sexual tension (little a bit), don't like don't read.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

Pagi yang cerah, tetapi tidak cukup cerah bagi hati Tiina.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Berwald melakukannya—bukan karena pria itu berselingkuh di hadapannya, melainkan lagi-lagi ia meninggalkannya untuk pergi dinas untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Semalam ia bercinta dengan Berwald dan berbaring di sebelahnya. Lembut dan manis, membuat ia melayang ke langit ke tujuh.

Begitu terbangun, itu hanyalah mimpi indah semata. Selalu seperti itu.

Ia mulai merasa bahwa Berwald tidak mencintainya. Berwald hanya menginginkan kebutuhan biologisnya semata. Tidak pernah ada kata-kata cinta yang pria itu pernah ucapkan padanya.

Tiina merasa lebih tua sepuluh tahun sekalipun usianya baru delapan belas tahun. Ia berpacaran dengan Berwald sejak ia berusia empat belas tahun dan kakaknya sama sekali tidak setuju ia berpacaran dengan Berwald karena masalah perbedaan usia mereka yang cukup jauh ditambah Berwald adalah mantan homoseksual.

Ia percaya bahwa Berwald bukan homoseksual lagi, ia yakin akan hal itu tetapi yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah ia merasa kesepian. Tiina tahu apa pekerjaan Berwald yang membuat Berwald harus pergi jauh ke luar negeri.

Tiina berjalan ke arah cermin raksasa yang ada di kamar mandi dan menatap dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar ia tertawa miris dan menangis. Ia sama sekali tidak cantik, wajahnya sedikit bulat dan tubuhnya tidak begitu langsing. Ditambah ia begitu pendek.

"M'ngapa menangis, T'na?"

Tiina menoleh dan sesosok pria tinggi besar yang menakutkan menatapnya dingin. Ia bertelanjang dada dan baru selesai mandi. Wajah pria itu tampak bingung melihat Tiina.

Gadis muda itu memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri dengan keras. Ia terlalu berhalusinasi mengenai Berwald dan ini hanya mimpi semata. Lagipula Berwald sendiri bilang kalau ia sendiri sedang ada dinas hari ini.

"J'ngan b'gitu!" perintahnya dan memaksa tangan Tiina untuk menghentikan perbuatannya. "Itu s'kit!"

"Ini hanya mimpi," ucap Tiina seraya menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Tidak mungkin Ber belum berangkat dinas pagi-pagi seperti ini."

"Apa y'ng t'rjadi denganmu?" tanya Berwald. "Kau s'ngat aneh h'ri ini."

Pertanyaan Berwald membuat tangisan Tiina merebak, ingin rasanya ia marah dan memaki Berwald saat itu juga. "Aku benci padamu—Ber sama sekali tidak pernah pamit kalau kau pergi dinas dengan waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Ber selalu saja meninggalkanku dalam keadaan tertidur pulas!"

"T'na, aku—."

Tiina terisak dan perlahan mendekati Berwald, memeluknya dengan erat. "Ber tahu pengorbananku selama ini, kutinggalkan Tino agar bisa bersama Ber tetapi Ber tidak mencintaiku. Tidak pernah ada satu patah kata cinta sedikitpun untukku. Ber hanya cinta tubuhku saja!"

Berwald terdiam, bukan maksudnya ia tidak pernah mengatakan cinta pada Tiina. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Ia mencintai apapun yang di dalam diri Tiina, baik tubuhnya, hatinya dan semuanya. Bukan maksudnya juga ia meninggalkan Tiina secara diam-diam, hanya saja ia tidak ingin Tiina terlalu sedih karenanya.

Tiina terlalu belia untuknya. Polos dan rapuh. Ingin memanjakannya selama yang ia bisa. Menciumnya, memeluknya dan merasakan tubuh hangatnya. Setiap ia kembali ke rumahnya, Tiina selalu menunggunya dengan setia.

Setiap dinas, ia selalu tidur sendirian tanpa adanya kehangatan. Bersama Tiina, ia merasa nyaman dan hangat. Tiina menemani hari-harinya, memberi candu kepada dirinya.

"Aku m'ncintaimu," ucap Berwald pada akhirnya dan mencium bibir Tiina. Memeluk gadis belia itu dengan lengan kokohnya agar tidak terjatuh. Tiina berusaha meronta tetapi gagal karena lengan Berwald tiga kali lebih kuat darinya. "J'ngan kabur!"

Tiina tidak kabur tetapi ia menangis keras seperti anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan permen. Menumpahkan semua kekesalan dan kesedihannya di sana. "A—aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya, _moi_!"

"M'nangislah, kau ada hak untuk itu!" Berwald menambahkan dan mengelus kepala Tiina dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Aku di sisimu."

Tiina mendongak dan memandang mata Berwald. Pandangan mereka beradu sekarang. Berwald tersenyum tipis dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Tiina dan membersihkan air mata yang membasahi wajah manis Tiina.

"_J__ag älskar dig_, _min kärlek_."

"Aku tahu, _moi_. _Mina rakastan sinua,_ Ber."

* * *

><p>AN SELESAI UAS~ YAY! Besok tinggal main dan pulang ke kota asal. Selamat tinggal pelajaran selama tiga bulan ke depan :) selamat tinggal tugas-tugas menyiksa dan saya akan ada waktu untuk menamatkan semua fic su x femfin saya :3

Review and read please and no flame~


End file.
